


Taboo

by NadoHunter



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Cuteness overload, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff with hinted angst, M/M, Short One Shot, in-canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:51:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12097113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadoHunter/pseuds/NadoHunter
Summary: Being together is both taboo and dangerous. Yet, if it's so wrong to be together, why do they share so many moments like this together.





	Taboo

It wasn’t often, really that the demon often visited William T. Spears during work hours. After all, If they were to be found out… even simply seen standing in the same room… well, it wouldn’t just be scandalous, it could be potentially dangerous and possibly life ruining, for both of them. It was more so devastating for William, but after managing to form a relationship over the past hundred years, they didn’t talk much on the subject. Thinking about it only caused fear and tension to blossom between them. To William, Sebastian’s visits to his office were too often for his nerves to handle despite being overjoyed to see his love.

When he silently entered, posing as a crow perching on the one solitary window that William’s office had. In fact, as the manager, he was the only reaper with a private office _with_ a window, though there were rumors that higher-up reapers had offices made of nothing _but_ windows. As soon as he saw the fluttering of black wings out of the corner of his eye, he silently stood and walked to his office door, quietly locking the door. Immediately as he did, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his torso. They carefully walked away from the door.

The demon… no, _his_ demon spoke in a hushed voice, nuzzling against William’s neck. “I missed you.”

William shivered before slowly turning around to face the other man, straightening his glasses.

“I’m sorry Sebastian, I’ve had a lot of work piled on me… the others have been progressively slacking off more and more.” William whispered, slowly removing his black gloves and setting them on his desk before reaching up to touch Sebastian’s face.

Ever since the first time he had touched Sebastian with his bare hands, the ultimate thing he knew he was _never_ supposed to do with anyone, especially not a demon of all things, he knew he would never get tired of the warm feeling… it left him… anxious being away from it for so long. Sometimes he’d even feel lonely despite being surrounded by other people.

“I think they’re beginning to give up.” William muttered, running his thumb across Sebastian’s cheek.

Sebastian’s hands dipped down and rested on William’s hips, but he looked off to the side, furrowing his brows and biting his lip.

William had already “given up” in a sense, but neither wanted to acknowledge it… and William certainly was still in denial about it. But not only was being with Sebastian Michaelis something he never expected….

He had never planned on being happy.

He wasn’t sure if he could ever forgive himself for such a thing.

But… for today, they decided not to talk about it, put off that massive can of worms off for another day.

William moved his hands away from Sebastian’s face with a sigh. “You really shouldn’t be here.”

“I know. I’ll leave, but first…”

He ran his hand through William’s hair, messing it up slightly and raking his black nails along his scalp tenderly. He leaned in and pressed a long, affectionate, comforting kiss to William’s forehead. He heard William’s heartbeat sour.

“ _Ahh… I’ll never get tired of hearing your heart beat for me Will…_ ” he thought.

And he hoped that the man’s pulse would never cease, for he would surely miss it.

When he moved away again, William grumbled slightly as he realized the action had caused William’s glasses to fog up. Sebastian covered his mouth to keep from laughing as William, with a “ _humph!”_ sound pulled his glasses off and patting around his torso trying to figure out where he had put his handkerchief.

“Well, great. Damn demon now I have to clean my glasses. Thanks, Thanks a lot.” William complained

Sebastian chuckled lowly into his hand, he couldn’t help himself. Seeing William struggle blindly, he lightly took his lover’s glasses off and lightly cleaned them off himself with a black handkerchief he easily summoned. He lightly kissed the tip of William’s nose, causing the reaper to squeeze his eyes shut and his nose to wrinkle up. Sebastian always nearly swooned despite himself whenever William had such reactions spread across his usually flat face. He then slipped the glasses carefully back onto his lovers face.

“Don’t work yourself too hard dearest,” Sebastian whispered into William’s ear.

He placed a brown paper bag on William’s desk, fulfilling all of his objectives, before morphing into a bird and soaring out the window. William watched him with a sigh, wishing he could fly out that window with him. And perhaps, given the circumstances, one day, he would.

He curiously walked over to his desk, pulled his gloves back on and opened the bag. He actively swooned, audibly gasping.

That damned demon had made him a lunch, which was no doubt delicious considering Sebastian’s talents. He pulled out a thermos that was still warm, and opened it, deeply inhaling the warm steam that emanated from it taking in the sweet smell of chocolate.

He took a long sip, letting the warmth soothe his stress partially as he sat down at his desk. He smiled contently to himself, closed his eyes and uttered out loud to himself:

“Dear god… forgive me, I love him, I really love him.”

Was it so wrong?

Was it so wrong to be in love with a demon if he treats you so sweetly?

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr prompt and a conversion with friends! :3 Just a short little thing I did to do something a little different.


End file.
